


Mimose tra i capelli

by michirukaiou7



Category: Clover - CLAMP
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.criticoni.net/node/527">Criticoni, Mimosa Yellow</a>.</p><p>Perché sempre il nero?, le aveva chiesto una volta Kazuhiko, entrando nel suo camerino mentre si stava preparando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mimose tra i capelli

_Perché sempre il nero?_ , le aveva chiesto una volta Kazuhiko, entrando nel suo camerino mentre si stava preparando.  
Perché il nero era elegante, perché s’intonava con la sua pelle, perché era il colore adatto per il mondo della notte dove lei, dall’alto di un piccolo palco illuminato, cantava; e perché, inconsciamente, le ricordava la notte che incombeva su di lei.  
Perché il nero era un colore profondo, avvolgente, che le dava il senso della realtà: perché lei, in quel mondo in cui avrebbe potuto esistere solo per un tempo crudelmente già prestabilito, voleva viverci al massimo; godere di ogni singolo bacio di Kazuhiko, di ogni telefonata con Suu, di ogni cena a casa di Gingetsu e Ran, di ogni canzone, di ogni sprazzo di luce ed ombra. Voleva tutto con un’intensità tale da farle male, voleva imprimersi l’abbraccio del suo amato contro la pelle affinché, anche nell’istante prima di morire, le sembrasse di averlo ancora con sé, voleva aggrapparsi ad ogni singola nota affinché il suo eco le risuonasse nelle orecchie e le facesse compagnia quando era sola. Perché quando si canta non ci si sente soli, le aveva detto Suu una volta, ed era vero.  
Perché quella sera, come ogni sera prima di salire sul palco, si sentiva traboccare il cuore: felicità, ansia, aspettativa, passione, paura, angoscia… tutto insieme, come un fiore dai petali di colore diverso; e gratitudine, per tutto ciò che le era stato concesso di avere, anche solo per un poco, anche sapendo quando sarebbe finito. Perché aveva dei cari amici con cui sorridere, un innamorato che le scaldava il cuore con la sua dolcezza e la musica che sapeva annullare quell’immaginario ticchettio che le risuonava nelle orecchie ogni minuto.  
Perché… perché era felice. Per poco, ma lo era, e quella sensazione non poteva strappargliela più nessuno.  
Gli occhi scivolarono sul mazzo di fiori che le aveva donato Kazuhiko: un tripudio di giallo, sottili ramoscelli verdi carichi di soffici piumini che spruzzavano polline appena venivano sfiorati. Il sorriso si posò sulle sue labbra senza che se ne accorgesse: sciolse il nastro che teneva insieme quelle fronde esili e si appuntò il rametto più ricco sui capelli, annodando il più piccolo sul suo microfono ed un terzo sul petto. Si rimirò allo specchio: l’intensità del giallo aveva illuminato la sua mise scura, spruzzandola di polline come polverosi brillantini, come stelle su una volta completamente nera.  
_Già_ , si disse sorridendo,  _perché sempre il nero?_


End file.
